Non Romantic Dinner
by NotoriousBass
Summary: Post 2x15. ONESHOT. What if Chuck went to dinner with Blair instead of a wild night with Jack?


**A/N: So i was re-watching season 2 of Gossip Girl and an idea came to my head when i was watching 'Gone With The Will'. What if Chuck actually came to dinner with Blair instead of a wild night with Jack and his hookers?**

**Here's what i think would have happened!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Blair was making her way down stairs all ready for her 'non-romantic dinner' with Chuck. Who was she kidding? This was no where near non-romantic, in fact it was the opposite. She had taken a bath, sinking her fragrance with strawberries and coconuts on her skin and hair. His favourite scents. She took her time doing her hair as well as make up and picked out a gorgeous black dress. Her dress was sexy as hell and showed a lot of cleavage, it was a Dolce & Gabbana.

Sure, they were suppose to be just friends, but Blair wanted more. Tonight she wanted to change things and see where it would take off. Blair walked into the dining table with a satisfied smile. Two lovely meals had been prepared with champagne on the table. She turned the lights a bit dim and a buzz came from her phone. She picked up her phone from the table and received a message from Chuck.

_I'm coming up now. See you soon. -C. _Her smile widened and waited eagerly for him to come.

Chuck was in the elevator thinking deeply about Jack and his father. He had taken a walk around the block with Blair earlier and read the rest of his letter. He decided he was going to keep the majority of Bass Industries and follow his fathers footsteps. Tonight he could have been with Jack and three prostitutes he had arranged, but he wanted to be with Blair. She had been a good friend to him and he needed to repay her, for her comfort and support. Jack had tried to talk Chuck out of dinner and join him on his wild night. He felt like he was having deju vu, a year ago before his trip to Tuscany his father's speech somehow talked him out of not spending the summer with Blair. This was the exact same thing with Jack, he was no going to be weak, from his fathers death he had become emotionally stronger.

He almost reached her level, now his thoughts we consisting of Blair. For the past week she hand been a good friend, it now clicked to to him that she could be so much more. He hasn't really spent some alone time with her, he mind had been clogged up with his fathers death, Bass Industries and his uncle. He now realised how supportive she was, his mood had changed from angst to actually happy, now that he was seeing Blair. After all it was only two friends having dinner.

The doors finally opened and he let himself in. He took of his coat and put it on the coat hanger.

''Blair?'' He called out, looking around skeptically.

''In here Chuck.'' She shouted back from the dinning room. He followed her voice and walked over to her.

He stood there frozen when he saw her. His heart had stopped beating, causing him to forget how to breath. She looked so sexy tonight, he could see her cleavage and this made his mouth water. He had almost forgotten how beautiful Blair was, from all that's happened. He couldn't believe how that such a gorgeous woman was being there for him and he didn't return the favour as good. Chuck couldn't find his voice to speak, she had just left him speechless. She was fixing the vase on the table and lifted her head up to look at him.

''Chuck! You came.'' She grinned walking over to him.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He felt tingly from her touch, god he has missed it. Without thinking he grabbed her by the waist as pulled in for a hug, she had smelt so good. He closed his eyes as her perfume armored in his nose, causing him to be light headed. In response she wrapped her arms on his back, he nuzzled on her and didn't want to let go. For such a long time, he felt at ease. She felt his breath down her neck and broke apart their embrace and bored into each others eyes. He looked so vulnerable. Their lips were inches away from each other increasing their breathing, she finally spoke.

''Come, lets eat.'' She insisted with a small smile. Blair turned around and swayed her hips while she was walking to her chair. Chuck eyed her ass and started to smirk, he so wanted to have sex with her. All his senses were coming back to him now, he was becoming Chuck Bass again.

They both sat down and looked up at each other. He had such an intense glare on her body, she felt like he was undressing her with his eyes. A man of many talents. His eyes stopped at her breasts, they looked extra delicious tonight to him. He felt _so_ attracted to her, it wasn't even funny.

''So, did you talk with Jack today, after our walk around the block?" She asked breaking their silence. Chuck looked up at her now with a seductive eye.

''Yes, i did Blair.'' He replied in a husky tone. ''He got upset, but i don't care, as long as I'm in charge.''

She smiled at him, his heart melted, he loved her smile. It always seemed to relax him. ''I'm really happy for you Chuck. I knew you could do it, i believe in you.''

He smiled back at her words. She was so supportive and he needed to repay her. ''Thanks Blair. If only everyone could see me through your eyes.'' He spoke truthfully. ''My, my you have no idea how i feel at this very moment.'' His voice low and seductive. He started to stare at her breasts again.

Blair started to rub her neck nervously as Chuck kept an intense seductive stare on her, his eyes started to twitch at the sight of her touching the column on the neck. He wanted to leave trail of kisses everywhere on her body. She noticed that he had an empty glass and stood up from chair. Chuck started to check her out and liked what he was seeing.

''Chuck, your glass is empty, let me pour you scotch.'' She walked over to his chair to pick up the glass, suddenly she accidentally tripped, well actually more on purpose and landed on his lap. His eyes lit up from her position. Immediately he held her waist and cupped her ass. In response she caught his cheek while the other hand went around his neck. ''I'm sorry...'' She breathed innocently.

Her breasts were inches away from his face, his jaw dropped and started to breath rapidly. She straddled herself on him causing blood rising to his groin, he started to get hard. He just wanted to rip her dress and fuck her senseless. His gazed up at Blair now in her beautiful deep brown eyes.

''Blair...I'' She started to stroke his cheek. ''Wanted to thank you, for supporting me.'' He loosened his grip a bit, she slightly frowned but was grate full at his words. ''I wanted to repay you, because you're driving me crazy. You don't know how fucking sexy you look tonight.'' And tightened his grip, while he plastered a smirk. ''We both know how tonight's going to end. Either i have sex with you or make love to you.''

She chuckled. ''Chuck that's the same thing.''

''Exactly my point.'' He whispered staring deeply into her. He looked once more at her body, then slowly reached her face, they were both breathing rapidly. ''I can think of ways to repay you.'' With that said they attacked each other with their lips with so much passion. He needed this now, he has missed her physically. He picked her up bridal style and took her to the couch.

Chuck wasted no time and went straight on top of her, carefully not putting any weight on her delicate frame. She pulled down on his shirt so their lips met again, in response he entered his tongue in her mouth, exploring each other. He started to kiss on the column on her throat while his hand rubbed on her cleavage, down her breasts and up to her hips. He slid his hand up her thigh and started to rub it, he lifted her dress up and started to kiss the inside of her thighs, she was already wet. This turned him on more. He took off her dress and gave butterfly kisses on her stomach, she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in closer. She ripped his shirt and bit down on his shoulder, slowly they found their lips again.

She looked even more sexy with just a bra and panties. He was kissing near her cleavage causing her to moan, she started to unbuckle his belt. ''Chuck...'' She panted breathless. ''Are we really going to have sex on a couch?''

He met her gaze and started to smirk. He put his head in the crock of her neck and whispered ''Blair, we've had sex in the back of a limo, so whats a couch?'' Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. ''Although a bed would be more pleasurable.'' He pointed out cupping her breast.

''Whats stopping you?" To her remark, he stood up grabbed her hand and rushed up the stairs, closing the door behind them. Blair started to giggle but turned out into a loud moan. It had been so long since they slept together, given what they have been through.

Looks like Chuck Bass came for desert, instead of dinner.

* * *

_A/N: So what did you guys think? Tell me in a review!_

_If you haven't already, check out my story **Knocked Up, Blair** :D_


End file.
